historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Shih Tzu
"I've got no gripes with you and I don't want any, but don't think that means I won't hesitate to see you run through. News flash! Everybody is a mark waiting to happen, All I need the order and it's done." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *-Dreaming Demon- *(Content unavailable) *Sprite Visual Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Nanase Uzuki *'Dispatch Designation:' Shih Tzu *'Recruit #:' 7 (Second Generation) (#47 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5' 3" *'Weight:' Unknown *'Blood type:' Unknown *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Black *'Class:' Ninja *'Weapon Preference:' Forked Javelin Spear, Throwing Darts, Gravity. *'Disciplines Learned:' Taidō, Ninpō, Advanced Gymnastics. *'Born:' Aogashima, Japan. *'Spoken Language:' Japanese, English *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of right hand *'Zodiac Sign:' Unknown *'Closest Relatives:' Unknown Background Detail Having been raised by a private security organization known as Order of Night, Nanase spent the majority of her childhood being nothing more than a mere scout and station guard until being promoted at age 11 to Chamber Guard for her instructor. While Nanase was not at the top of her class, she had been far more trusted than her peers who had sought to rise in ranks without thinking to contribute back to the cause they served. Instead of bettering her own skill for selfish purposes, she swore to branch off newer establishments to further the Order's reach for the protection of the conglomerate they worked for. Upon mistaking a diplomatic envoy for an aggressor and wounding him, she was reprimanded by her instructor and dealt a strict penalty that lasted several days. Just after the punishment was served, Nanase's instructor was found slain and Nanase herself was left accused with her motive having been retaliation for her harsh punishment. Without any witnesses to help clear her name, Nanase was left on her own to investigate her instructor's death with barely any information to go on. With desperation as her only motivation, she managed to notice dried droplets of blood outside her instructor's balcony. Upon alerting her superiors to this, they doubted her, believing she had planted evidence to shift the blame from herself. The rising suspicion had grown so imposing that she was denied an audience with the Order's Head of Council and given an ultimatum by the chamberlain to seek out her instructor's murderer and to never return until they were found and brought back alive enough to confess to their crimes. Recruitment Even without having the proper skills to track the culprit, Nanase still accepted the ultimatum and left to seek out signs of a blood trail. Within 24 hours, she managed to find her instructor's blood-encrusted dagger and upon the following 18 hours beyond that, she managed to encounter a young foreigner who had a stab wound on his back that appeared recent enough to match. She attacked him with the intention to restrain, but she found that the boy was far too difficult to restrain easily. She often lost sight of him as he retreated after each time she engaged him. She pursued him and repeatedly fought him time after time, managing to chase him completely off-island and all the way to Hachijō-jima. By the time she managed to encounter him again there, he had begun fighting her back far more seriously instead of just attempting to escape, forcing her to become craftier and more violent in her attacks. As a result, their conflicts started drawing more attention around the island for several days until they were finally brought to a total stop in the middle of their thirtieth confrontation by an interfering Psycho Hound on orders from Top Dog. Both Nanase and the suspect she was pursuing were restrained in short order and had been questioned about the situation just moments after. Neither of the two bothered to explain themselves, resulting in Top Dog ordering Psycho Hound to forcibly take information from them both. Just after, Nanase was made aware of the suspect's innocence and accepted her inability to return to The Order. As Psycho Hound understood her desperate situation, he informed Top Dog of the potential for her use for stealth operations. Top Dog was hesitant at first to consider it due to how hostile she was towards the one she was chasing, but he did identify that Nanase was fast to calm herself after learning the truth. As she had exposed that she had more self control than she initially appeared, Top Dog offered her a chance to make use of her talents as a Hellhound. Nanase, much like the one she had pursued, had no other worthwhile options in her current position. Appearances * ???? * ????